Come Home TyrionJon
by ElPa2
Summary: Jon is lost in a snow storm, and he is sure he is about to die. He thinks about the only person he ever felt love for, their moments together, and how whole Jon felt with him. Tyrion/Jon, Slash, Rated T


**Game of Thrones**

TV-Series

- I wrote this after watching seasons 1 and 2, I haven't read the books, so please, no flaming, and most important of all - **NO SPOILERS**.

SPOILERS ALERT on season 2

Rated: Teen+

Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow

**~ Come Home ~**

The bastard sat on the cold snow, looking at the still red glowing firewood. The fire had died a few seconds ago -or minutes, Jon wasn't even sure. It was unable to see the surrounding area, too much snow. A few feet around you were all you could see in that snow storm. He held himself, his legs were bended before his chest. The fur he had was tightly wrapped around him, and his feet felt frozen. All he could think of now, was to think any other more pleasant ways to die than to be at the wrong side of the Wall, in the reach of the Wildlings, possibly White Walkers too. Jon didn't want to die like this - a long, slow death, freeze in the snow. No one would find him. He would change into a Walker. He would bring chaos to the ones he considers as friends, family. Snow was out here to find his friends. Snow didn't want to die now, but he couldn't leave. He is one of the Night's Watch. He had to carry out his mission.

It was cold. Jon closed his eyes. All he could think of was the only man he ever loved. The one he shared his first kiss, who taught him some skills in making love. The Imp was a master lover, and no wonder. Jon wasn't surprised how every whore seemed to fall for this one Lannister. Jon never had a heart - and now, a change, to tell his father he loved a Lannister - and a man. Of course Eddard would have waited grandchildren from him - so why he could have accepted Jon's love to a man? Jon hadn't told anyone about his love interest, not even Sam. Jon is not the one to lie - but he did lie to Sam about being a virgin. He wasn't a virgin, but he just hadn't lost his virginity to a woman. Oh, how Jon just longed to be in the arms of Tyrion Lannister at the moment. He was the only Lannister Jon liked... Loved. Damn, he never even told Tyrion he loved him. He had a change, plenty of them. But he didn't tell him. Not even once, he didn't even start the sentence.

Jon tried to remember how it felt to be in his arms, in his embrace. The small Lannister was gentle, rough when they wanted it that way. The Lannister never hurt him. At first hearing the Imp calling him a bastard hurt, but he got used to it. The moment Tyrion said he was pretty, Jon laughed. _"I would prefer 'handsome' better, but I'll let it be this time"_, had Jon said, and Tyrion answered: _"I'm handsome, you are pretty - there is a difference."_ And just a few seconds later the man lay his soft and kissable lips on Jon's unexperienced and shivering ones. Before this, Jon was the one to kiss him first. He was so afraid Tyrion would punish him somehow because of this, but he didn't. _"Considering you're a virgin and all you're not so bad a kisser"_, he had added while Jon was still hastening and stammering apologizes for him. _"If you're going to apologize from every person you kiss, you're going to stay a virgin forever", _he had teased, but it was, in a way, true.

That day Jon will never forget, he will remember it till the last day of his. Which, hopefully, wasn't today. Jon held himself tight, and tried to remember Tyrion's smiling face, caressing hands on his body and warm chest against his own, a heart drumming inside the Lannister's chest while Jon leaned his head on it. Jon tried to gain warmness from the thoughts of the Lannister being close to him, as close as he could be. Jon remembers the night they first made love like it was yesterday. It was unique, like Tyrion had called Jon... _unique._ They undressed while kissing passionately and long, parted to catch some air at the same moment as they found themselves on the ground on horses' hays in the stables of the Wall. Jon was above, Tyrion was on his back on the hays. He held Jon's shoulder with other hand, as the other swept some of Jon's hair aside and behind his ear. _"You sure are pretty, Jon Snow"_, he had whispered as he got lost into the Snow's deep brown eyes, and chuckling with a smile Jon had answered: _"And you are handsome, Tyrion Lannister."_ Tyrion gave a chuckle back adding: _"Well, of course I am. You didn't notice it earlier?" _ before he pulled the Snow closer to kiss him.

That time Jon wanted to show what he had learned from Tyrion. So, he decided he would lead this time. Jon pushed gently inside the Imp at first, smirking at the man's deep moan. Jon pushed, getting Tyrion's rewarding moans and sighs. _"Take everything of me, bastard. I'm yours now."_ And Jon did. After everything was over, Jon lay down next to the Lannister on the hays, the men held each other in their arms. Tyrion gave a small pleased laugh, patted Jon's arm around him saying: _"I've taught you well, Snow."_ Jon smiled giving a kiss on the dwarf's forehead. _"I learned from the best."_

Jon tightened the grip around himself. He felt coldness take over his body. His eyes were tightly closed, and he was sure he was about to go soon. But then, something touched him, and he felt like his whole body just warmed up, melting all the ice of him - outside and inside. A hand. A hand was on his cheek. Jon lifted is head up from hiding in his arms, facing the one who warmed him up. Jon was quiet for a small moment, before he was able to ask, with slightly weak and shivering voice: "Is this a dream?"

"If it is, I don't want it to end", answered Tyrion, who knelt slightly before Jon, holding his other hand on his cheek and other on Jon's knee. Tyrion was wearing an armor, which had blood stains on it. Jon took his hands, which had nice, fur gloves on them, on Tyrion's cheeks, and asked: "What has happened? Why are you wearing an armor covered in blood?"

"We will be in a war at the King's Landing, bastard. Since the King died, many want the throne, and we are fighting against his brother Stannis..." Tyrion answered as he stroked Jon's cheek with his thumb.

Jon leaned his face closer opening his legs a bit, so Tyrion could be closer to him.

"_Will be?_ How- Tyrion, are you okay? Will you be okay?" Jon stammered as he stroked Tyrion's hair backwards a few times. He was worried, Tyrion could see that from his eyes.

"Come home, Jon", the Lannister said, and this time he felt and sounded sad, begging. Jon shook his head softly, trying to keep himself together.

"I-I can't, Tyrion, I-" Jon answered leaning his forehead on Tyrion's as he pulled the man closer.

"They are trying to kill me- on the battlefield. No Lannister is safe", Tyrion continued, now sounding even a bit teary. Jon looked shocked.

"They can't kill you- I need you. I-I love you", Jon said, not hesitating or regretting his confession. Tyrion closed his eyes and bit his lip. He opened his different coloured eyes, stroked Jon's cheek saying: "I love you too."

"I'm scared", said the dwarf his eyes closing again. Jon bit his own lip, wrapping his arms around Tyrion and pulling him into a hug. The dry blood on his armor stinked, but Jon didn't care. The smell of Tyrion's hair made him feel safe and home, warm and powerful. Tyrion wrapped his arms tightly around the Snow as well.

"Promise me to stay alive-! I will return to you- I promise", Jon said as he leaned his head against Tyrion's, trying to hold back his tears. Tyrion snuggled his head against Jon's fur collar, saying: "Don't keep me waiting for too long, Snow."

"I won't- I won't..."

"Hey, Jon, wake up!"

"Is he dead? Is he breathing?"

"Yeah, he is just sleeping, I guess... Man, if we weren't here in time, he would have frozen to death-"

"Hey, he's waking up!"

"Oh the Gods, Jon- you got us worried!"

Jon looked around. The snow storm had calmed down, and there were his three friends, waking him up from the sleep he had fallen to. So, did that mean Tyrion wasn't there? No, it was true, he was there, Jon was sure. He still smelled Tyrion's hair, and felt his arms around himself. Jon was sure Tyrion was there. He wanted to believe so.

* * *

This was my first GoT fanfiction, and I hope you have enjoyed Cx


End file.
